Dark love
by Millenium Red
Summary: Rien de mieux qu'un petit après midi entre amies, seulement voila,quand Ino et Sakura décide d'invoquer un esprit cela ne semble pas allez à tout le monde surtout quand celui à dévoué ses intentions sur Hinata. UA / personnage mystérieux
1. Chapter 1

La pièce était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Les seuls lumières présentent étaient les 3 bougies ainsi que l'ordinateur allumé par les filles. Ino, Sakura et Hinata c'étaient assises toutes les trois pour ainsi former un cercle. Muni d'un papier elles attendaient les instructions pour commencer le rituel, plus ou moins effrayant pour Hinata. Etant donner le fait que depuis l'enfance celle –ci avait l'habitude d' aller dans des temples les jours de fêtes avec sa famille, elle n'appréciait en aucun cas ce genre de rituel soi-disant magique.

-V-vous en êtes sûr que c-ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Hinata tripota son gilet du bout de ses doigts.

-Mais non Hina c'est juste pour s'amuser le temps que les garçons arrivent, il n'a rien de vrai là-dedans, essaya de rassurer Ino en lui souriant.

Hinata lui rendit un sourire crispé, sa tentative de la rassurer était tombé à l'eau...

Avant que Naruto et les autres arrives les filles avaient passé toute l'après-midi à manger du pop-corn et à regarder des films plus ou moins varier selon les gouts de chacune, pour ensuite trainer sur internet. Ce fût Sakura qui trouva la fameuse rubrique sur un forum pour ado. Et bien sûr quand cela parlait de trouver l'homme idéal dans leur sommeil, les deux filles avait toute suite pensés à un sasuke pour chacune d'elles. Même si cela semblait invraisemblable pour que cela soit vrai.

-Ah j'ai enfin trouvé des informations plus détaillé sur le sujet.

Sakura déplaça le pc pour le mettre au milieu du cercle, dans son champ de vision.

-Alors il faut faire quoi exactement grand front ?

\- Tais toi sale truie (elle rumina quelque instant avant de reprendre) à ce que j'ai pu lire il faut qu'on disent chacune à notre tour en fermant nos yeux , « Je suis femme et ton humble demandeuse. Je te prie de me faire don de ta sagesse et ton amour, amen, amen, amen » et après on doit marqué ce symbole sur la feuille puis la bruler avec la bougie jusqu'au bout de nos doigts.

« C'est tout ? Ce demanda Hinata si ce n'était que ça… elle n'aura qu'à faire semblant de se bruler pour ensuite lâcher le papier »

-Mais je pense qu'on n'est pas obligé de faire chacune notre tours on peut le faire en même temps, ça ne peut pas poser de problème indiqua Sakura.

Les deux acquiescèrent d'un hochement de la tête, elles se mirent alors à réciter à voix hautes. Systématiquement elles avaient toutes fermé leurs yeux, seuls leurs voix résonnaient dans la chambre.

AAAAAAAA

Il était dissimulé dans l'ombre dans un coin, il s'avança doucement d'un pas léger ne témoignant aucun bruits de sa part. L'homme en question ou plutôt l'esprit, s'aventura près des jeunes filles. Le fait qu'elle choisies de répéter la formule toute les 3 en même temps était une chose inhabituel mais aussi une occasion formidable pour lui, car ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est que c'était à lui d'en choisir une et non l'inverse. Il s'en délecta d'avance, il parcourra de sa main droite la tête de la rose pour examiner le chakra qui émet en elle. Puérile, enfantin il se mit à grimacer, il savait qu'il ne prendrait aucun plaisir avec ce genre de personne, il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé et il lui rester encore l'arrière-gout du chakra. Malheureusement pour lui ce fût le même cas avec la blonde aux cheveux long. Si cela continuer comme ça c'était certains, il devra tout de même en choisir une d'entre elle c'était le règlement. Plus que la troisième, la dernière du groupe et le seul espoir d'avoir quelque chose de potable. Il s'approcha de la jolie brune qui commença à finir de réciter le serment, s'abaissant à sa hauteur, il fixa ses yeux fermer. Il approcha doucement sa main gauche cette fois-ci pour parcourir sa tête.

-Amen.

Hinata ré-ouvrit les yeux puis se recula d'un coup tombant sur le dos, Cette sensation ! Elle avait senti une main lui toucher les cheveux ! Elle en était sûre et certaine. Sakura et Ino la regarda d'un air étonner, ce qui fût aussi le cas pour l'esprit. Jamais c'était le mot qui qualifier la situation, jamais ce genre de situation lui était arrivé auparavant. Pouvait-elle le voir ?

-Qu'est ce qui y a Hinata ? S'inquiéta Sakura.

-J-J'ai senti une main ce poser s-sur ma tête à l'instant, c-ce n'est p-pas d-drôle de se moquer d-de moi.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté « étrange » elle pouvait le sentir mais pas le voir il se mit à sourire.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui t'es touché la tête Hinata, dit Ino en levant ses deux mains.

-Ni moi ! répondit la rose à son tour.

-J-je m'en fi-che de qui à f-fait ça j'arrête répondit elle.

Arrêter ? pensa l'esprit il était hors de question ! Il lança un regard vers les deux filles comme pour les inciter à faire reprendre le rituel à Hinata.

-C'est juste pour rigoler Hinata il n'y a rien de bien méchant la dedans, tu à dût t'imaginer ça toute seule.

-V-vous en êtes sûr ?

-Mais bien sûr si cela existait vraiment on l'aurait sentit Ino et moi.

Elle hocha positivement la tête, cela était peut être dût à un coup de vent ou tout simplement son imagination.

Muni de leur bougie, elles prirent toutes le soin de prendre le papier des bouts des doigts. La flamme commença à s'allumer et dissoudre la feuille petit à petit. Les bras croisé à côté de Hinata l'esprit ce sentait merveilleusement bien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour la jeune fille, en aucun cas elle ne voulait finir ça. La feuille se consuma à moitié s'approchant dangereusement de la fin.

Cela durait trop longtemps, et l'impatience commencer à venir en lui. Combien de temps cela devait encore continuer ? Autant faire ça au plus vite. D'un geste de la main la porte vint s'ouvrir puis ce refermé dans un grand fracas laissant une bouffée d'air frais envahir la pièce. Et comme ci cela ne suffisait pas, seules les feuilles de Ino et Sakura furent éteintes ainsi que leurs bougies. Etonner une fois de plus par ce genre d'évènement la feuille d'Hinata vint s'enflammé, ce terminant par un petit tas de cendre consumer jusqu'au bout. Cette fois-ci aucune excuse était valable elle se leva en frottant des mains son jean tacher de cendre pour ensuite prendre son manteaux et son sac.

Hinata était rentrée chez elle, malgré le fait que Sakura est insisté pour qu'elle vienne dormir là-bas pour la soirée celle-ci avait clairement dit non sous la surprise de ses deux amies. Arriver chez elle, elle alluma les lumières de l'entrée avant d'oter ses chaussures. Personne n'était à la maison, son père devait être encore à son travail et sa sœur avait prévu de dormir chez Neji son cousin. C'était avec une sorte d'appréhension qu'elle s'avança dans les longs couloirs sombres de sa demeure. Depuis toute petite elle avait une peur monstrueuse des recoins trop sombres car pour elle cela pouvait dire que quelque chose s'y trainer, rodant jusqu'à attendre son arrivée. Hinata se mit à frissonner rien qu'en y pensant, elle marcha d'un pas rapide ouvrant d'un mouvement brusque la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci avait toujours une petite lampe de chevet sur sa table allumé par simple précaution. « Assez pour aujourd'hui » elle vint s'allonger sur son lit ayant qu'une seule pensée à la tête dormir et oublier tout. Les secondes puis les minutes passées elle était tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

L'esprit contourna le lit traçant de son doigt les contours. Arriver à destination il se plaça au-dessus de la brune.

-Enfin…, Il souleva suffisamment le menton de la brune pour avoir accès à son cou ainsi qu'à ses lèvres de couleur rose, et d'une pression il les embrassa.

* * *

Hello ! alors voici ma première fiction en espérant que cela vous plaise :) toutes review son la bienvenue ! Maintenant voici le jeu à votre avis qui est le fameux esprit ?

Taper 1 pour Sasuke , 2 pour Gaara , 3 pour Naruto , 4 pour Itachi , 5 pour Tobi et 6 pour Madara

A vous de jouer !


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde alors étant donné le fait que je reprend bientôt les cours, c'est à dire demain j'ai décider de publier le deuxième chapitre de Dark love ! Enjoy !**

 **Remerciement à:**

 **Ange: Merci pour ta review ! eh non ce ne sont pas eux ^^**

 **Guest: Merci ! Ce n'est pas non plus Sasuke ^^**

 **Niak: Ta review me fait très plaisir en espérant que le deuxième chapitre te plaise autant que le premier ! et j'ai essayer de faire plus long ;)**

 **lily: Merci ! Eh voici la bonne réponse ! Madara en déguisement de Tobi ! :D**

C'était une sensation agréable qui vint couvrir ses lèvres, malgré la pression qui commencer à écraser sa poitrine, Hinata ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Mais bien sûr une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait le contraire. Elle les entrouvrit doucement puis les écarquillas. Devant elle se trouver un parfait inconnu dont le visage était caché par l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait pas le distinguer ou l'identifier. C'est d'un geste brusque qu'elle l'éjecta au loin, se réfugiant au fond de son lit croisant ses jambes sur sa poitrine. Etonner par ce genre de comportement, l'esprit remit en place son masque en forme de tourbillon orangée, puis ce releva de la chute que lui avait provoqué la jeune fille pour la fixer.

-Heureux de savoir que tu peux me voir maintenant, même si je suis étonné que le baiser ne t'ait pas autant plus.

Il s'était adossé contre le mur ne la quittant pas des yeux. Au moins elle avait de la vivacité et ne se laisse pas faire comme toutes les autres.

-Qu-qui êtes-vous ! C'est une propriété privée vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici !

Elle n'avait presque pas bégayé comme à son habitude, chose étonnante ! Mais ce n'était pas la question du jour. Sa seule préoccupation ne devait être que cet inconnu, qui se trouver en face d'elle et qui lui avait volé son premier baiser. Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts.

-Mais que me chantes-tu-la ? J'ai tous les droits à ce que je sache c'est bien toi qui ma invoquer je me trompe ? Il se dirigea vers elle.

-Je.. m-mais de quoi v-vous parler à la fin ?! Et rester ou vous êtes !

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouter pas, il continua de marcher vers elle ne ce soucient pas de ses protestations.

-Je vais faire simple pour que cela rentre bien dans ton crâne, tu m'as invoqué avec tes amies et je t'ai choisi TOI !

Agenouiller en fasse de son lit, il la pointa du doigt en insistant bien sur le « Toi », il se mit à rigoler en voyant le visage d'Hinata blanchir petit à petit.

-S-si c-c'est une b-blague de S-Sakura ou d'I-Ino ce n'est vraiment mais vraiment pas trop drôle du t-tout !

-Ah …

Il se mit à soupirer, il se leva en laissant découvrir un corps plus visible grâce à la lumière de la lune, qui traverser la fenêtre. Un corps svelte habiller tout en noir, un masque camouflant son visage et pour seul identification véritable de son physique des cheveux de couleurs corbeau.

-Si cela aurait été vraiment une blague petite, tu penses vraiment que je pourrais faire ça ?

Le bras tendu au maximum celui-ci vint allumer une boule de feux au creux de sa paume de mains. Rien ne pouvait témoigner un sourire ou autres mais la position qu'il faisait retranscrivez bien son ressentit, il était content et il en témoigner en ce la « pétant ».

-Mo-mon père travaille dans l'in-industrie électroni-que qui me dit que vous ne cachez p-pas quelque chose sous v-votre gant ?

-Tu te fous de moi ?!

Elle secoua négativement sa tête de droite à gauche, autant être sûr avant d'appeler la police.

-Et là tu me crois ?

Il était assis sur la chaise positionner à côté du lit, et elle n'avait rien vu venir. Même en étant le plus rapide cela rester impossible sans qu'elle puisse l'avoir remarqué. Il c'était comme pour ainsi dire téléporter !

-J-je crois av-avoir tout saisit !

-Enfin !

-Tout ça vient de mon imagination c'est ça je suis en train de rêver ou plutôt en train d-de faire un cau-cauchemar ! Elle tapa son poing contre la paume de sa main.

-Et la seul chose qui me reste à faire et de dormir et at-attendre jusqu'au len-lendemain.

-Quoi ?!

Elle n'aller quand même pas le faire ? Pour en être sûr il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, elle c'était endormie ! Même si le terme le plus audacieux était de dire qu'elle c'était tout simplement évanouie.

-Tsss Franchement.

Il s'assit sur la chaise en basculant sa tête en arrière sur le dossier. Il espéré vraiment que cela ne dure pas longtemps avant qu'elle se rendre compte que cela n'était pas un cauchemar, mais plutôt un rêve de l'avoir.

* * *

Le soleil avait éclairé toute la pièce emmenant un rayon de lumière sur le visage de Hinata, toujours assoupie. Elle leva légèrement ses paupière avant de sourire, elle adoré le printemps, les fleurs de cerisier qui commencer à éclore, manger des onigiri pendant la pause repas dehors. Et aussi le fait que la tomber de la nuit n'était pas vers 5heures du soir mais bien vers des 22h au plus tard. Emmitouflé dans sa couverture elle voulut se dégager et étirer tous ses membres comme chaque matin, mais une chose inhabituelle lui arriva. Impossible de bouger ! C'était comme-ci elle était emprisonnée dans une étreinte. Pour cause, une main ce trouvé prés de son ventre et elle pouvait sentir un torse à travers son dos ainsi qu'un souffle sur son cou.

-AAAHHH !

D'un coup de pied elle projeta l'esprit sur le mur, le laissant échouer à terre. Hinata remonta sa couverture sur sa poitrine en essayant de se calmer et de dissimuler ses rougissements.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

Il se frotta le crâne dû à l'éventuelle bosse qui aller commencer à pousser, sa voix témoigner un soupçon de colère qu'il n'essayer pas de dissimuler.

-M-mais c-comment ce-cela ce fait qu-que vous soyez t-toujours là !

\- Est-ce que à un moment de la soirée j'ai insinué que j'allais partir ? Je ne crois pas alors il faudra que tu t'habitue à ma présence, petite.

-A-Arrêter de m'appeler pe-petite !

-Onee-san ? , la voix claire est nette de sa petite sœur derrière la porte, vint interrompre leurs discutions.

-Hanabi ?

Il ne manquer plus que ça, comment ce faisait-il qu'elle soit revenu à cette heure ?

-Tu…

-Chuut !

Hinata mit son doigt sur la bouche du garçon ou plutôt sur son masque, en essayant de réfléchir au maximum.

-Tu es déjà revenu de chez Neji-san ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui il avait dû travaille à faire, je peux entrer ?

-Heu n-non pas maintenant.

-Tu discute avec quelqu'un ? Tu sais ce qu'en pense papa si il apprenait …

-Il n'y a personne, je suis toute seule ! Ce mensonge lui était venu d'un coup.

-Attend j'arrive.

-Non !

Sa main resta suspendu au vide, elle n'avait pas atteint suffisamment la porte pour la fermer à temps. Sa petite sœur était devant elle, habiller de son uniforme scolaire avec sa traditionnelle queue de cheval. Cela n'était pas possible qu'aller-t-elle pensée en la voyant accompagnée d'un parfait inconnu qui puiser habiller de la sorte ?

-Onee-san ? Pour quoi tu fais tout ce raffut, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois en pyjama.

-Comment ? Hinata se tourna vers l'esprit qui était resté à la même place, et étrangement Hanabi la regarder elle et non lui. Celui-ci secoua la tête avant de prononcer un « Idiote » bien sonore.

-Je.. o-oui bien sûr que vou-voulait tu ?

-Aujourd'hui tu à cours tu as oubliée ? Je t'appelle depuis 5 minutes.

-Excuse-moi Hanabi , descend en bas je te rejoint le plus vite possible. Elle la dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tu en es sûr que ça va ?

-Mais b-bien sûr aller file.

Celle-ci la regarda un moment avant d'hausser les épaules, si elle le disait. La porte claquer la brune se tourna vers l'esprit.

-C-comment cela ce fait que je sois la seule à t-te voir ?

-C'est simple, comme je t'es choisi tu as la possibilité de me voir et de me sentir.

-Mais je penser que cela n'arrive-verais que dans les rêve enfin c'est ce que ma di-it Sakura et Ino.

-Elles ne savent rien, ce genre de personne n'est rien d'autre qu'une source d'idiotie en tout genre. Encore heureux que je sois tombé sur quelqu'un comme toi.

Un moment de silence s'installa, Hinata savait bien que cette remarque ne lui était pas destinée, mais il parler tout de même de ses amies. Et ça elle ne l'accepter pas.

-Tu ne d-devrait pa-pas dire ç-ça ce s-sont m-mes amies et j-je ne to-tolérer personnes les insultes, s-surtout q-que tu ne les co-connait pas !

Le rouge aux joues et les poings serré elle le fixa comme par provocation.

-Ha … ha ha.

Il se mit à rigoler sans vergogne, un genre de rire ni ridicule pour celui qui était en train de le faire et ni offensant pour celui dont il était destinée. Le corps plié en deux il vint s'allonger sur le lit ne cessant pas son hilarité.

-A-Arrête de te mo-moquer d-de moi !

Il respira un bon coup en redressant que la moitié de son corps pour se mettre en position assise.

-Je ne me moque pas, je trouve juste ça drôle la façon dont tu a pour te mettre en colère tu ressembles à une enfant, qui puiser vraiment mignonne. Et en parlant de ça tu ne devais pas rejoindre ta sœur ?

-Oh mince, c'-c'est vrai, So-sort de là il f-faut que je m'h-habille. Elle vint attraper son bras le tirant pour l'extirper de la chambre.

-Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas de rester.

-B-baka !

Enfin en dehors de sa vue et la porte claquer Hinata essaya à tout prix de masquer les rougeurs sur ses joues ainsi que de faire disparaitre la sensation des papillons dans son ventre.

* * *

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello alors excuser moi pour mon retard, avec les cours le code les révisons je n'ai plus le temps pour écrire malheureusement…. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je vous dis à toute suite )

Remerciement :

Ange : C'est pour cela que j'apprécie Hinata car c'est la seule à ne pas être tombé amoureuse de Sasuke. Bon après il à le physique de Tobi mais c'est madara en espérant que tu me comprennes, merci pour ta review !

Lily : You are the champion x) alors gentil n'a qu'un œil mais je ne dis rien je te laisse la surprise ) j'avoue ne pas apprécier non plus le couple Naruto / Hinata ^^, magnifique histoire ? Tu flatte mon égo là, même si je n'apprécie pas trop ma façon d'écrire. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment de jours précis pour poster mais j'essayer toujours de le faire au plus vite quand j'ai le temps ^^ Biss et merci pour ta review !

Niak : Merci pour ta review contente que cela te plaise ) en espérant que le chapitre soit à la hauteur !

Guest : Vois-tu j'avais peur que mon humour sois comme tu dis « too much » contente que cela ne soit pas le cas ! De rien c'est un plaisir de partager cette histoire surtout si elle plait à des gens ! Pour ce qui est de la publication c'est vraiment aléatoire mais j'essaye d'aller au plus vite.

Luce1999 : Une rebelle dans l'âme ! Ne t'en fait pas pour ça ) en espérant que la suite te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Ce fut une fois son uniforme de lycéenne enfilé que Hinata vint ouvrir la porte. L'esprit l'attendait à coté, ne témoignant aucune réaction de sa part. Ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers qui mené à l'entrée principale pour enfin sortir dehors. La brune se mit à marcher d'une façon rapide, pour ne pas dire en train de courir.

-Arrête de courir comme ça tu n'es pas à 1 minutes près.

-A-au c-contraire ! S-Surtout si mon père est dans la voiture avec Hanabi.

Hinata détestait ce genre de situation, car à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de se réveiller en retard, son père ne se gênait pas pour lui lancer des piques, l'insultant ainsi d'incapable. Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture en essayant de ne pas voir le regard noir qu'il lui lanç.

-Excuser m-moi de m-mon retard père.

-Que cela soit la dernière fois Hinata.

-Oui b-bien sûr.

Sa voix était sifflante, il ne la regarda même pas en face observant seulement la vitre. Hanabi était à côté de lui les yeux baisséss sur son livre, ne se préoccupant non plus de sa sœur ainée. Un pincement envahit le cœur d'Hinata, elle s'installa sur le siège essayant de se faire plus discrète qu'elle n'était déjà.

-Pousse toi il faut que je m'installe.

La voix grave du masqué vint casser le silence. Elle secoua doucement la tête en signe de refus, il était hors de question qu'il vienne avec elle surtout quand son père était à côté. Mais il ne lui laissa à peine le temps de répondre qu'il entra dans la voiture, claquant la portière. « Autant ne pas tenter le diable » elle se recula se collant à Hanabi ne voulant avoir aucun contact avec lui.

-Tu ne peux pas te pousser un peu Onee-san tu me colle, là.

-Je voulais simplement voir ce que tu…

-Hinata cesse d'embêter ta sœur et met toi à ta place.

La jeune brune se raidit face à la froideur dont on s'adresser à elle une fois de plus, elle baissa la tête avant de se faire tirer en arrière. L'esprit avait entouré son bras autour du cou de la brune l'attirant vers lui.

-Il te parle de la sorte et toi tu te laisses faire ?

Que pouvait-elle répliquer à cela ? Rien bien sûr car il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la classe. Hinata soupira de soulagement, elle était contente de voir que son professeur d'algèbre n'était pas encore arriver. N'étant pas forte dans cette matière, celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à l'envoyer au tableau et chercher toujours la bonne excuse pour la punir. Et le fait d'être en retard le jour d'un contrôle n'aurait rien arrangé à sa situation.

-Tu vois, pas besoin de stresser à ce point tu n'es pas en retard.

-Oui, si non c-cela a-aurait été la catastrophe.

Elle se mit à réfléchir, devait elle le remercier pour le geste de réconfort ? Non ce n'était pas la peine en y pensant c'était à cause de lui si elle c'était retrouvé dans cette situation, elle n'avait aucune raison de le remercier.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Oh, à rien de spécial, je me disait juste qu'on se co-connaissez depuis hier et j-je ne t'ai toujours pas demander t-ton prénom.

\- C'est vrai que cela aurait été la moindre politesse.

-La p-politesse n'aurait pas été que tu t-te présentes toi-même ?

-C'est aussi le cas, alors pour ton grand plaisir je me nomme Madara.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il souriait derrière son masque.

-Madara, répétât-elle.

-Tu sais si tu veux dire mon nom d'une autre manière tu le peux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Il la plaqua contre le mur situé près des escaliers, lui cachant son champ de vision, aucun moyen de savoir si quelqu'un venait en leurs directions. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille en les descendants doucement pour arriver à ses hanches les caressants systématiquement. Etrangement elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il souleva son masque ne laissant apparaitre que ses lèvres, Hinata semblait hypnotisé par celle-ci. Il avait une peau nacrée est un menton légèrement carré, se rapprochant plus de l'homme que de l'adolescent leurs lèvres se rapprocha doucement quand…

-Hinata ?

Geste suspendu, ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers la voix. Un garçon blond aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux bleus azur regarda la jeune fille, se demandant pour quoi celle-ci n'était pas en classe. Madara remit son masque en soupirant.

-N-Naruto-kun ?

Elle se dégagea en fonçant les sourcils et en lançant un regard noir en direction de Madara.

-Tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge.

-O-oui ne t'en fait pas je viens ju-juste d'arriver, je me suis ré-réveiller en retard ce ma-matin et j'ai dû c-courir.

Naruto s'approcha d'elle en mettant sa main sur son épaule, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de geste de sa part. Il ne fit que renforcer le rouge sur les joue de Hinata qui ne savait plus ou ce mettre.

-Dommage que tu sois parti hier après-midi je me faisais une hâte de te voir.

-Bien sûr, il lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

-Dit lui de retirer toute suite sa main de ton épaule ou je m'en chargerais personnellement. Sa voix montrée de la jalousie.

Il c'était approché d'elle en lui chuchotant ses mots à son oreille, c'était volontaire et inutile quand on savait qu'elle était la seul à le voir et l'entendre.

-Je pense qui est tant d'aller en classe non ? Elle ne connaissez pas encore suffisamment Madara pour douter de ses attention, et elle savait que si il arriver quelque chose à Naruto par sa faute elle ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Il retira sa main en hochant la tête positivement.

-Tu à raison si Orochimaru nous voit à l'extérieur de la salle il serait capable de nous envoyer faire un mot de retard.

* * *

« Reste concentrer, reste concentrer, reste … » Non ce n'était pas possible, Hinata laissa tomber son stylo sur la table en lançant un regard furibond à Madara.

-Ar-arrrête toute suite !

Elle essayer de murmurer à voix basse, pour qu'aucun élèves avachit sur leurs feuilles de contrôle l'entende parler, surtout que normalement elle devait être seul.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De-de faire ça…

Depuis un quart d'heure il avait trouvé intéressant de toucher la cuisse d'Hinata des bouts des doigts. Cela avait commencé par son épaule, son bras, pour descendre encore un plus bas …Elle les resserra systématiquement, en maudissant la personne qui avait instauré ce système d'uniforme obligatoire.

-J'adore voir comment tu te trémousse sur ta chaise sa me donner envie d'aller plus loin. Il rapprocha son visage du siens.

-Je…

-Mademoiselle Hyuga !

Le teint blanc s'approchant d'une teinte cadavérique, les poches sous les yeux dû aux nombreuses cigarettes, les cheveux noirs et fin rapporté en queue de cheval haute, Orochimaru se tenait devant sa table les bras croisés. La brune se mit à déglutir, c'était fini pour elle.

-Monsieur ?

-Je vous vois parler toute seule depuis tout à l'heure, si vous avez caché un téléphone pour avoir les réponses de ce contrôle cela me fera un plaisir d'en parler à votre père.

-M-mais monsieur je n'ai ri-rien fait vous pou-pouvez regarder, je n'ai m-même pas mo-on télépho-ne sur moi !

-Et vous osez me répondre en insinuant que je mens en plus de cela ?!

-Non ! Bi-bien sûr q-que non…, Hinata ne savait plus quoi dire, c'était prévisible de toute façon avec ce professeur. Quand il critiquer les élèves ou les punissez pour aucunes raison valable, personne n'avait son mot à dire.

-Je vais appeler votre père et on verra si il as le même avis. Il ne manquer plus que cela, son père avait plusieurs règles pour ses filles. La première était de ne pas ramener de garçon à la maison, la deuxième était l'interdiction de mentir et enfin la troisième était qu'il ne soit jamais convoqué chez le principal ou bien avoir un appel d'un professeur mécontent. Et en à peine une journée et demi elle avait enfreins ces 3 règles d'or.

Madara avait cessez tout geste silencieusement, il avait amené ses deux mains en bougeant ses pouce les frottant l'un contre l'autre. Il avait basculer sa tête sur le côté en examinant parfaitement le professeur.

-Monsieur s'il v-vous pl-plait …

-Il n'y a pas de monsieur qui tienne, rendait moi votre copie.

Elle lui tendit timidement la feuille, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui arracha en retournant dans son bureau, marquant d'un stylo rouge un 0 bien visible sur la copie.

C'était avec un soupir non dissimuler que Hinata sortis de la classe d'Algèbre. Des larmes avaient perlé ses yeux mais elle faisait en sorte qu'elles ne sortent pas. L'humiliation de tout à l'heure était bien suffisante pour la journée.

-Tu compte de laisser faire toute ta vie ?

Il ne manquer plus que ça. Madara la regarda en attendant une réponse de sa part. Mais elle ne voulait aucunement s'occuper de lui et de ses reproches.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je m-me suis lai-laisser fai-faire pour ne pas que ce-cela empire !

-Si tu te laisses déjà faire avec un professeur ou ton père j'ai hâte d'imaginer la suite avec ton futur patron.

Elle en avait assez de tout ça.

-Oui tu peux bien l'imaginer car tu ne seras pas là pour insister à ses moments ! Etrangement elle n'avait pas bégayé.

-Qui te dit que je serai partit ?

-Parce que je ferais en sorte que cela s-soit le cas, tu ne m'a-m'apporte rien de bon depuis que tu es ici.

-Enfaîte Hinata je crois que tu à oublier quelque chose…

-Ah bon et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il prit du bout de ses doigts le menton de la brune pour le soulever vers lui.

\- J'ai décidé personnellement de te faire mienne alors fait attention au étincelles.

* * *

Verdict ? J'avoue ne pas trop apprécier ce chapitre, en espérant que cela soit meilleur au chapitre 4 ! Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine ! Kiss


	4. Chapter 4

Et un nouveau chapitre de poster ! a toute suite !

Chapitre 4 :

Hinata repoussa vivement sa main en secouant sa tête. Il faisait émettre en elle tout ce qu'elle détester.

-Essaye tant que tu veux, mais ne t'avise plus de recommencer ça en public !

Elle tourna les talons, le laissant seul dans le couloir. Il se mit à sourire, elle commencer petit à petit à montrer sa vraie nature. Cette chose qu'il avait vu au plus profond d'elle, et ce qu'elle essayait de dissimuler à tout prix aux autres. Il se réjouissait déjà du résultat, en plus de cela ces bégaiements quand elle s'adresser à lui, diminuer considérablement. Mais il savait parfaitement quand il fallait s'arrêter. Lui-même se mit à tracer le couloir, il fallait qu'il régler une affaire qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur avant de s'attaquer à sa Hinata.

* * *

-Hey Hina!

Sakura l'interpella en faisant un signe de la main, elle était accompagné de Ino, assissent toutes les deux sur leur banc habituel avec leur bento. Le soleil était éclatant est en ses jours ensoleillés, les trois filles avaient toujours l'habitude de s'asseoir ici à la vue personne. Étant donné que les autres préféraient mangés à l'intérieur des salles de classes. Hinata s'arrêta pour ouvrir la grande porte qui lui barrer le passage. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées et préoccuper par Madara qu'elle avait presque oublier ses amies.

-B-Bonjour les filles.

Elle vint s'asseoir du côté de Sakura qui lui avait laissé de la place en déplaçant son sac.

-Alors ça été hier pour rentrer chez toi ? Tu ne semblais pas très bien.

-O-oui ne v-vous en faite pas p-pour moi. Mais j'aurais une petite question, elle va vous paraitre un peu bizarre mais... Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange pour vous l'autre soir ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent mutuellement se mettant à réfléchir.

-Non pas que je sache.

-Mais pour quoi tu demandes ? dit Ino.

-Ju-juste pour savoir si le so-sortilège avait marché pour une de n-nous trois au moins. Mais je vois qu-que ce n'est p-pas le cas. Hinata se mit à faire un léger rire comme pour conclure la fin de cette discutions.

-Et puis même vous imaginez si cela aurait marché ? Dans quelle galère on serait misent toute les trois !

Sakura rigola en compagnie de Ino qui ne remarquèrent pas le regarde quelque peu paniqué de Hinata.

-Que vou-voulait vous dire par « galère » ?

-Franchement tu t'imagines être condamné avec un esprit pour l'éternité ?

Elles se remirent à rigoler, mais leur rire diminua en entendant la voix sèche non retenue de la brune.

-L'éternité ?! Explique-toi mieux Sakura.

Hinata était nerveuse de savoir la réponse, l'éternité ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'étais qu'un site internet… non c'était inconcevable.

La rose fut étonnée du ton qu'employait Hinata pour s'adresser à elle. Mais elle ne lui fit pas remarquer.

-C'est ce qui est marquer sur le site, quand tu es partie nous avons lu plus attentivement la description qui était noté, c'est tout.

-Et que disait la description plus exactement ?

C'était plus simple de le demander à ses amies que de regarder sur internet chez elle, et en plus de cela Madara n'étant pas dans les parages, cela était une aubaine à ne pas manquer.

-Cela serait un sakyubasu, un sorte de charmeur si tu veux dit Ino.

-Mais c'est quoi ex-exactement cette histoire d'éternité-té ?

-Mais pour quoi tu n'arrêtes pas de poser ce genre de question Hinata ? Hier soir tu ne t'intéresser pas du tout à ce genre de chose à ce que je m'en souvienne.

Sakura fixa la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai, mais comme tu peux le voir on peut chan-changer en une nuit…

C'était la seul excuse valable qu'elle avait trouvée, elle ne se saurait pas vu lui répondre « Oh c'est juste parce que un esprit est à mes trousses et je ne sais pas comment m'en débarrasser ! »

-Qui peut changer en une nuit ?

Naruto se dirigea vers les filles avec son fameux sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke à ses côtés ne témoigner aucune réaction sur son visage à part celui peut être de la neutralité.

-Nous étions juste en train de parler d'esprit. Dit Sakura en essayant de capter le regard de Sasuke sur elle.

-Super comme conversation de filles.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous parler de ça ?

Rare était les moments ou Sasuke participer à la conversation surtout en compagnie de Ino et de Sakura.

-Oh c'est juste parce que on à essayer d'invoquer un esprit hier, et Hinata n'arrêter pas de nous demander plus de détail sur le sujet comme on n'a pas lu la description en entier dit Ino.

-Tu t'intéresses aux esprits ?

Hinata fût étonné que Sasuke s'adresse à elle d'habitude ils s'ignoraient mutuellement.

-Je suis un p-peu obliger maintenant.

-Et alors ça à marcher ? Naruto coupa court à leur conversation, tout exciter à savoir la réponse il claqua ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre.

-Baka bien sûr que non ! On a juste voulut faire cela pour rigoler, il n'y a que les débiles qui peuvent y croire. Sakura avait pris une voix au ton assuré pensant que Sasuke était du même avis qu'elle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du brun ainsi que Hinata. Elle n'approuver en aucun cas le résonnement de la rose mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire un débat sur ça. Surtout en remarquant le regard de Sasuke se durcir

-Alors comme ça tu me traite de débile Sakura ? Je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi.

Un moment de silence s'installa, comme-ci Sakura essayé d'ingurgiter les paroles de Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Non bien sûr que non jamais je ne te trouverais débile ou nul Sasuke j'ai juste dit ça sur un coup de tête !

Il la détailla de haut en bas, en lui lançant un regard des plus exaspérer.

-Si je peux te donner un conseil Sakura cela serait de tourner ta langue 7 fois dans ta bouche, comme ça sa t'évitera ce genre de situation.

Il prit son sac, puis parti sans ce retourner, la rose fût tellement choquée qu'elle n'essaya pas de le retenir.

Le silence s'installa quelque instant, Hinata vint caresser doucement le dos de son amie pour la rassurer.

-Je ne savais pas que Sasuke tenait à cœur les sujets parlant des esprits… encore une boulette de ta part grand front ! Ino se mit à rigoler.

-Fermer- là sale truie tu verras quand ça t'arrivera !

On pouvait sentir de la peine dans sa voix, même Naruto n'osait rien dire, peur de l'offenser encore plus. La sonnerie retentit prévenant que la pause déjeuné était finie. Hinata et Ino se levèrent les premières.

-Tu ne vi-viens pas Sakura ? demande la brune.

-Non je vais rester ici pour cette heure.

-Allez grand front pas la peine de rater les cours pour ça.

-Tu ne peux pas te taire à la fin Ino ?!

-Bon bah débrouille toi toute seul ! Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer et de s'en aller.

Voyant son ami dans son état Hinata demanda.

-Tu veux que je re-rester avec toi Sakura ?

-T''inquiète Hinata je vais rester avec elle je n'ai pas cours après.

Hinata secoua la tête positivement à Naruto qui vint s'asseoir à approximativement à côté de la rose.

* * *

Elle avait monté les escaliers avec une lenteur digne d'un escargot, le fait d'assister une fois de plus à au deuxième cours avec Orochimaru lui donner la nausée. Les marches monter elle pouvait voir grâce à la grande vitre Sakura posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto qui sembler être aux anges. Il profitait du moment c'était normal dans un sens. A quoi s'attendait t-elle au juste ? C'était évident qu'il n'allait pas laisser son coup de cœur toute seul pour une fille comme elle… Trop timide, jamais sûr de elle, et ne sachant pas aligné une phrase sans bégayer. Et en plus pathétique à les observés comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, Naruto avait dû trouver le moment propice car il leva le menton de la Rose pour le tourner vers lui. Il ne manquer plus que ça ! Sakura était bien consciente des sentiments qu'Hinata éprouver pour le blond elle lui en avait déjà parlé. Mais cela ne semblait pas l'arrêter. Lèvres contre lèvres ils s'embrassaient sous l'œil d''une Hinata au cœur en miette. Cela faisait 9 ans qu'elle connaissait Naruto et voilà comment ça ce finissez. Elle porta sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot, baissant systématiquement ses yeux pour ne plus faire face à cette scène.

-Tu vas continuer à fermer les yeux ou tu vas te décider à les ouvrir ?

-Je n'y arriverais pas.

Placer derrière Hinata, il plaqua son torse contre le dos de la jeune fille en la serrant contre lui. Elle avait mis ses mains sur ses yeux pour ne rien voit. La meilleure option aurait été de partir mais cela lui était impossible. Il plaça ses mains sur celle d'Hinata pour les abaisser, elle ne pouvait plus y échapper. Qu'elle idée d'être resté ici ! Pour quoi n'était-elle pas partit plus tôt ? Il resserra son emprise, par ailleurs il avait relevé son masque pour approcher ses lèvres vers son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille puis murmura d'une voix grave.

-Ton père, ta sœur, tes amies dit moi qui te reste t-il pour s'occuper un minimum de toi ?

Il desserra le corps de la jeune fille, d'un geste elle se retourna nichant son visage dans ses bras qui se referma sur elle, la serrant plus fort.

-Tu à tout comprit ma petite. Bien sûr elle ne pût voir son sourire.

* * *

Review :

Vivi6 : Merci pour ta review en espérant que la suite te plaise !

The Fire's Shade : Coucou ! Tu n'as pas à être désoler si il y a des fautes c'est tout à fait normal/ et gentil de me prévenir ! Et oui un texte sans fautes est toujours plus beau ) c'est très gentil de ta part ! Merci ^^ c'est pour cela que je me suis mise à écrire cette fiction car ce couple est vraiment rare même en anglais - - ' Dit toi qu'au début cette histoire ne devait comporter que 2 chapitres XD et pour ce qui est de la tournure rien en vas être tout rose mais je ne dis rien )

Niak : Oh oui ! Un peu dans ce chapitre et peut être beaucoup dans l'autre ) ah tu en seras un tout petit peu, on sera sa vrai nature prochainement !

ange : C'est vrai que cela aurait été plus évident mais que veut tu ^^ ah ça tu le sera dans ce chapitre ! Je pense que tout le monde aurais pensé à ça x)

lily : Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ^^ ah ça tu le seras dans les prochains chapitre ) La MAJ tu veux dire quand tu vois un nouveau chapitre ? ^^ Oui j'ai remarquée x), oh trop gentille :D ne t'en fait pas pour ça !

luce1999 : Je me pose la question si tu apprécier Madara X) mmh c'est vrai qu'il y a des choses à ne pas faire, mais que veut tu c'est Madara.

Comment avait vous trouver ce chapitre ? Le prochain sera plus... enfin plus M si vous voyez ce que je veux dire aller kiss !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir ?**

 **Je sais ...**

 **Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté... et j'en suis désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire... en tout cas je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent ou publie une review sur cette histoire ! Merci ! Et j'essayerai au mieux de publier le chapitre suivant au plus vite !**

 **Kiss**

 **Ps: En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Excuse moi pour les éventuelles fautes !**

* * *

Elle avait refusé d'assister au prochain cour, toutes les informations qu'Hinata avait ingurgitées sans broncher, l'avait complètement détruite de l'intérieur. Ses yeux de couleurs lavandes, était devenus rouge dû à ses pleurs et son teint de porcelaine avait prit une teinte grise.

Madara n'avait rien dit sur ce sujet , l'ayant serrer dans ses bras il c'était reculé prenant de ses mains gantées la masse de cheveux bleutés qui encadre le visage de la jeune fille. D'un geste il les ramena en arrière dévoilant la face cachée d'HInata. Il caressa doucement les contours de son visage avec ses pouces.

-Ca va allez ?

Hochant positivement la tête, Hinata mima un petit sourire. Ce masque cacher peut être le visage de Madara , mais elle semblait voir la véritable personne qui ce trouver en face d'elle. Quelqu'un d'attentionner qui ce préoccuper attend soit peu d'elle. Quelqu'un de bien tout simplement.

-Oui , merci …

Heureusement pour elle, personne ne se trouver dans les parages, ils avaient pu alors partirent silencieusement sans ce faire remarquer. Tant pis pour son père, ainsi que le fameux appel d'Orochimaru. « De toute façon il ne peut pas me faire autant mal qu'il ne le fait déjà » pensa telle tout en marchant à coté de Madara .

Allonger sur son lit , la tête renverser en arrière elle fixer le mur de couleur blanc nacre. De retour chez elle, Hinata avait reprit des couleurs, et ses yeux avait nettement dégonfler.

-Tu semble me connaitre, plus que je me connais moi-même…

-C'est un don naturel chez moi.

La voix et le ton prétentieux qu'avait prit Madara pour lui répondre la fit rire. Elle tourna son visage vers lui (Car il avait prit l'initiative de s'allonger à côté d'elle.)

-Tu n'est pas gêner d'être allongé nonchalant comme ça ?

-Non pas du tout… et ne te plaint pas je pourrais très bien me coller à toi si je le voulais.

-D'accord, dans ce cas je ne te dis rien, car je sais que tu en serais bien capable.

Leurs visages était maintenant face à face, leurs mains posés sur leur ventre respectifs, ils se touchèrent avec leurs yeux. Madara ne semblait s'intéresser qu'au regard lavande de la jeune Hinata, il ne c'était jamais permit de regarder ailleurs, même si la respiration trop régulière de la brune était une occasion pour tout garçons de regarder sa poitrine. Bien sûr c'était le premier trait de caractère qu'il lui plût, il n'était pas ce genre de garçons à vouloir s'octroyer le physique avantage d'Hinata. Mais une question surgit dans son esprit, Madara n'était pas ce genre de mecs d'accord mais qu'était il exactement ? A le regarder il en avait tout l'air, une voix grave est charismatique , une carrure fine mais musclé qui montrer bien sa musculation , sa mâchoire légèrement carré, la seul partit de son visage qu'elle avait vu. Mais ce n'était rien de tout cela en réfléchissant, Madara était un esprit qui l'avait choisie elle.

Mais une question vint trotter dans sa tête, pour quoi l'avait il choisie ? Que cacher t-il derrière son masque ? S'il n'était pas humain mais comme il disait un esprit, était il tout de même fiable ? Digne de confiance ? Rompant la magie du moment elle osa poser une question.

-Madara, je voulais savoir pour quoi portes-tu sans arrêt ce masque sur toi ?

Elle posa doucement sa main dessus caressant, et appréciant la matière du bois sous ses doigts. Il l'a laissa faire.

-Question idiote de demander à une personne masquée pour quoi elle porte un masque non ?*

« Idiote » C'est vrai qu'a ce moment là, ce mot caractériser bien son état d'esprit. Un silence suivit ce qui ne manqua pas à Madara, qui reprit.

-Je suis en quelque sorte obliger, car voit tu c'est le seul moyen pour que je ne sois pas à la vu de tout le monde.

L'étonnement surgit sur le visage d'Hinata.

-Alors tu veux dire que si tu le retire toutes personnes pourront te voir ?

-C'est exacte.

-Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, pour tu le garde en ma présence ? Tu pourrais bien le retiré le temps d'une après-midi ou une soirée.

-Bien sûr je le pourrait, mais sera tu improviser un mensonge à ta petite sœur si elle nous surprenait ?

-Je lui dirais que tu es juste un simple ami. Toute l'innocence résonné dans sa voix douce.

-Un simple ami ? Le blond de cet après midi est un « simple » pas moi. Il se redressa se mettant en position assis.

-Pour quoi faut il que tu parle de lui ?

-Et pour quoi pas ?

Elle se redressa à son tour, l'incompréhension ce voyer dans ses yeux.

-Mais pour répondre à ta question , si je dois retirer mon masque cela ne serait que pour t'embrasser comme je l'ai fait les fois précédents.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, Madara se positionna au dessus d'elle avec souplesse, les deux jambes de chaque cotés de ses hanches ainsi que ses mains pressant sur ses mains. Les joues de Hinata devinrent d'un jolie rouge camélia, les bras au dessus de la tête il lui était impossible de bouger. Il rapprocha lentement son torse, pour le plaquer sur la poitrine d'Hinata. Corps contre corps, il lui murmura doucement à son oreille.

-A moins bien sûr, que tu me vois toujours comme un « simple ami »…

Le ton qu'il avait employé était indescriptible. Cela n'empêcha pas Hinata de lui faire naitre une certaine culpabilité, jonché d'un sentiment qui lui était trop familier, même pour elle.

Elle semble voir en Madara une facette d'elle-même, il faisait toujours attention à elle comme-ci elle était la seul dans l'univers, il rester toujours prés d'elle pour la réconforter comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Il se comporter pareille qu'elle quand elle essayer de se rapprocher ou de faire des petites attention envers Naruto…

-Madara …

Des larmes recommencer à perler dans ses yeux, elle venait tout juste de ce rendre compte que Naruto n'était peut être pas la personne qu'il lui fallait. Et cela lui faisait atrocement mal. La certitude de croire aimait une personne des années et de voir que ce n'était pas elle , la faisait souffrir .

Les mains toujours encrait dans les siennes Madara les abaissa petit à petit pour prendre le visage d'Hinata en coupe comme il avait pu le faire précédemment.

-Tu à enfin comprit ? Il essuya une fois de plus ses larmes.

-Quand l'a t-tu su ?

-La première fois que je t'ai vu.

Sur ce il releva son masque pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire acceptant le plaisir de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ne réfléchissant pas au futur…


End file.
